Gracias, fallecidos
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: El 02 de mayo siempre será importante. Regalad algunos sus minutos a recordar a los fallecidos.  Un homenaje a Fred, Snape, Remus, Bellatrix, Tonks, Colin y Voldemort. Gracias, por brindar sus vidas a cambio de igualdad y a los demás, por ser grandes.


Esto es tal vez algo tarde, pero su servidora les quiere hacer recordar algo que de seguro los sacude aún.

Este 02 de mayo, fue un triste día. Hace trece años, exactamente un dos de mayo, la comunidad mágica se vio librada de un gran mago, destructor y malvado para muchos, pero un gran mago. Digno de admirar su poder. Sí, hablo de Lord Voldemort.

El responsable de dos de las guerras mágicas más grandes que ha habido, que marco a más de tres generaciones. Y aquí, un homenaje a cada persona importante que dio su vida en la segunda guerra, para que los demás vivieran bien, felices.

Omito a Crabbe, Dolohov y Nagini puesto que no serán recordadas como estos personajes.

OOOOO

Este día muere uno de nuestros gemelos favoritos, Fred Weasley. Llorad por él y por George, a quien le quitaron su mitad, su hermano y mejor amigo. Llorad por la familia Weasley y por Angelina, que han perdido a un bromista muy especial. Llorad por todos nosotros, que perdimos a Freddie.

Y después de llorar, echad una carcajada. Por Fred Weasley, es su honor.

OOOOO 

También muere Severus Snape, agente doble y hombre valiente. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera quedado en Gryffindor. Laméntense por el hombre más valiente que jamás conozcan, por el hombre que hizo triunfar al bien. Al hombre que sabe amar, más allá de la muerte y el desprecio, no olvida a su único y verdadero amor. Un amor que no desaparece ni con los años ni con veneno de serpiente en su cuello.

OOOOO 

¡Remus Lupin! Que termino más triste para los merodeadores, nuestros cuatro chicos bromistas. Qué pena que este hombre tuviera que morir luego de tanta pena, de ver a sus amigos se traicionados y asesinados. De ser traicionado. ¡Llorad por él, por Teddy y por todas nosotras! Que nos quedamos sin merodeador amable y lastimado por la vida.

OOOOO 

No más dos pies izquierdos y cabellos rosas por un tiempo, porque Nymphandora Tonks, ahora Lupin ha muerto. Ya no deben fijarse si el suelo tiene mantequilla o si simplemente están frente a una chica especial, porque esta mujer justa y leal como toda Hufflepuff, ya no estará para lanzarnos una carcajada con sus cambios de nariz. Cuidado mundo, que debemos lamentarnos por el hijo de esta mujer, Teddy Lupin, podría ser la última alegría que nos entregará Tonks, para los amigos y enemigos.

OOOOO 

Ya no más fotos, que Colin Creevy se fue y el último flash de su cámara se fue con él. Ya era casi un hombre cuando se fue, con dieciséis años y peleando bravamente en Hogwarts, pero para nosotros siempre será "_el pequeño Colin_". El chico de la cámara muggle y siempre acosando y preguntado a Harry. Nuestro molesto pero querido Colin, descansa en paz.

OOOOO

Asesina, mortifaga, destructora de familias y por supuesto, nuestra admirada y querida Bellatrix Lestrange. Tal vez no te lamentes su muerte y quizás, estés gritando que se lo merecía. Pero no puedes negar que aquel día, la magia perdió una de sus mejores hechiceras. Una hechicera digna de admirar, no por sus acciones sino por sus poderes. Porque siguió sus ideales, aunque no fueran los correctos. Y dejó el prestigio de su familia en alto, casándose no con su verdadero amor, casándose con un sangre pura. Honrad a Bellatrix Black/Lestrange con un minuto de su día, recordando lo buena bruja que era, en ambos sentidos de la palabra.

OOOOO

Lord Voldemort cayó aquel día, para siempre. Y sí, todos respiramos tranquilos cuando su cuerpo quedó inerte sobre el piso del gran salón, destinado a no asesinar más personas. Pero como dije antes, Tom Riddle es un gran mago, aunque sea un asesino en masas, que asesinara a nuestros personajes favoritos o que murieran por su culpa, él es de los mejores magos que conocemos. De los mejores, y gracias a él, la historia de Harry Potter pudo ser contada. No odieis a Riddle, que un gran mago como él no merece ser odiado.

OOOOO

Ahora, recordad el 02 de mayo como un día importante y si no lo recordaron este domingo, esperad al próximo año, que la magia siempre vive a pesar de los años, a pesar de haber pasado trece años desde la segunda guerra. Y regalad algunas de sus lágrimas a sus personajes favoritos, que se lo merecen.

Pero más importante, recordad el 02 de mayo como un día donde se perdió a varias personajes, pero se ganó la libertad e igualdad. Gracias, fallecidos en la segunda guerra.


End file.
